


Lost Children of the Avengers

by 18AudraBarkley68



Category: Avengers, The Next Avengers
Genre: Angst, Blood and Injury, Crying, Eventual Romance, F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-11-01 23:33:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20545460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/18AudraBarkley68/pseuds/18AudraBarkley68
Summary: Natasha Romanoff was on a secret mission for S.H.I.E.L.D. when she somehow stumbled into the future and meets her son and other children of her teammates. She goes back to the present and her team notices she’s acting strange. It’s up to them what’s wrong with her before its too late





	1. Disaster

_“ I can’t believe this is seriously happening to me. Of all days this happened. To me.” _

* * *

It was just like any other day at S.H.I.E.L.D. Natasha was busy taking down bad guys and helping Nick Fury. And when she’s not there she’s helping her team, the Avengers. Sure, she loves it and being right next to Tony Stark. Son of the great inventor Howard Stark. Sure he was rich and could beat anyone with his iron man suit but there was something she loved about him. Was it riches? Fame? Nope. His love and caring for each of his team mates. Once they were fighting the Red Skull's Cabal and Falcon was seriously injured. Iron Man was in shock and felt he was responsible for his injuries and even tried to resign from the Avengers. Captain America reassured Tony he was a vital member of the team and couldn't risk losing him. Here's how her day officially began: "Natasha we've been seeing reports of Hydra infiltrating a research lab dedicated on going back in time to change history," Nick Fury was telling her and a few other agents. "Question, Director Fury do you think we need the Avengers to help us with this particular assignment?" one of the agents asked. "No, Agent Swanson, I think we can manage on own."_ "ha, I've taken down Hydra and other evil organizations on my own..." _ Natasha thought to herself, "Let's go get Hydra!" one of the new agents yelled. This is going to be so easy.

It did start out that way. The Helicarrier finally reached Hydra's base and we went in without setting any alarms. Until one of Hydra agents saw us and immediately pressed a button and a few seconds later sirens blared, alarming the entire facility. Well this day is off to a great start.


	2. To the Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha is sent to the future and meets her and Tony's son and meets the other children of the Avengers.

_This is going to be so easy. Until disaster stuck and was pummeled into darkness...._

_EEEE WHOOP! \EEEEEEE WHOOP! Intruder Alert! EEEEEE WHOOP! EEEEE WHOOP! Intruder Alert!_

"Attention all Hydra agents! Attention all Hydra agents! S.H.I.E.L.D has infiltrated our base! Find all agents and arrest them!

In the chaos Hydra agents ran towards Natasha and the other agents of S.H.I.E.L.D and began to open fire. We took out our heavy machinery and opened fire as well.

While Natasha was busy firing her bullet wrist cuffs she saw in the corner of her eye one of the Hydra agents run off carrying something important.

"Take care of these bastards and I'll get him!" Natasha barked at the agents behind her. She kicked the Hydra agents in front of her and began to pursue the agent running ahead of her. She immediately knew it was the head Hydra scientist cause of the science lab coat and Hydra symbol embossed on the back of the coat.

He ran into the main warehouse and Fury was right. There was equipment and broken machinery everywhere and in the far center of the warehouse stood a huge circular device which kind of looked like a time machine she saw on television at Avengers Tower but Natasha never imagined she see one. Let alone one was functioned right.

_"There is absolutely no way Hydra built one. A real time machine. Hydra isn't this advanced in technology to build something this complex." _Natasha thought to herself when she stopped in front of machine. But where is the Hydra agent? There is no way he could get out of here unless he killed himself in order to the secrets of the time machine out of enemy hands.

"There is no way to escape from here Natasha Romanoff!" a voice yelled from somewhere in the building. Natasha spun around and saw the scientist hold the device in his hands.

"How do you know who I am?!" Natasha yelled while she pointed her wrist cuffs at him.

"Do you think I'm a fool? the scientist spat out. Natasha noted he had a thick German accent " I hacked into data files of Avengers and I'm impressed of what I read about everyone in your so called team. Including you. Yes Natasha Romanoff aka Black Widow second dangerous member of the Avengers. First dangerous is Captain America." the scientist said while he held a look a triumph in his eyes.

"I don't know how you hacked in the data files of S.H.I.E.L.D. but I will promise you Fury won't hesitate to have you tried and arrested or better yet have you executed for the crimes you committed!" Natasha yelled while she filed several shots into the scientist. He flew back two or three feet while blood stained the ground and he feel on his knees before falling to the ground.

Natasha carefully looked over the scientist and pushed a button on her wrist communicator 'Nick Fury I took down the scientist, What do you want to do with the time machine?"

_"Natasha whatever you do don't touch anything. I'll have a team over there and take the machine to the Helicarrier for inspection. Fury out."_

Natasha looked at the machine and gave it a look of disgust before turning and walked toward the exit

Suddenly the scientist woke up and pressed a button on the remote of the time machine

"See you in Hell Natasha Romanoff." he whispered

Suddenly the machine powered up and began to suck in whatever was close to it in Including Natasha.

"_NO! PUT ME DOWN! SHUT IT OFF!" _Natasha screamed at the top of her lungs hoping someone heard her desperate cries of help. Suddenly something small and heavy struck Natasha on her head cutting her forehead and sending her into the time machine

_"i'm fading into darkness. help.....'" _Natasha thought before fainting and pulling her into pure darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do think? Please let know if I made any mistakes. BTW I based future Tony Stark off The Next Avenger heroes of tomorrow.


	3. Meeting The Children and Future Tony Stark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha finally meets the children of the Avengers and Tony Stark. She also finds out what happened to the Avengers.

_She was floating....Memories floating in her mind.....She was hit in the forehead_

_"Hey."_

_"Hey lady are you okay?"_

_Something or someone is poking her shoulder._

_"Oh my God! She's dead!"_ _A girl scoffed "She's not dead, Barton you idiot! She has a strong pulse."_

_"Don't call me an idiot Odinson or I swear......!"_

_"You'll what? Bite at my heels? From a runt like you?"_

_"Guys, what's wrong? Why are you fighting? What.....? Guys, go get my Dad now!"_

_"Fine. Torrun get her somewhere safe and take care of that gash on her forehead."_

_"I'm on it Stark."_

Natasha slowly blinked her eyes open. She was somewhere she didn't even recognize. She wasn't at the warehouse then where is she?

In that particular place the were robot parts and some beds around. The kind used by the Army or for people whose houses were destroyed in natural disasters.

The place looked filthy but whoever lived here at least tried to keep it clean.

Then she felt a gentle hand start to touch her forehead and started to clean it up.

Natasha then woke up fully and swatted her hand away then tried to sit up. She felt nauseous and then closed her shut her eyes closed and grimaced. The person who was tening to her injuries was startled by her reaction. "Miss, please lay back down again so I can clean out your injury." the girl said with a hint of defiance in her voice.

Once her stomach had settled and she reluctantly lay back down again then turned to see who was right beside her.

The girl was beautiful. She had long blond hair had cascaded down her back and she had intense blue eyes that said '_I am not scared of you but make one wrong move and I won't hesitate to hurt you." _She had on golden Asgardian armor, a golden headpiece that looked similar to Thor's helmet, and a bright red cape and a sword next to her just in case things went wrong. She also could be around 16 or at least 18 years old.

"Hey Torrun, are you in here?" a voice said from somewhere in this dark place. "I'm in here!" The girl now called Torrun answered back while keeping her eyes on Natasha while she cleaned and bandaged her wound. Suddenly a group of children entered the room with an elderly man walking behind them. They glanced at each other, then they looked at Natasha then they looked at the man for guidance. One small boy saw Natasha awake and immediately started to bombard her with questions."Hey lady! You're not dead! like wow thank goodness your not dead! hey if you died can I have your weapon thingies on your wrist? How did you hurt yourself? Was it..." the suddenly looked shocked and gasped loudly. "Was it Ultron? Ultron is like super duper evil! Did you.....?"

"Robert Barton," the man cut him off before he could finish. 'Leave the lady alone and go over there with the others this instant." the man barked and pointed to the other kids. The boy gave a huff and did was he was told. Robert was wearing a dark grey shirt with Hawkeye's symbol on it and wearing black shorts and tennis shoes. He looked like he was 7 or eight but he was a liitle small to be his age. Didn't Clint tell her once he was the smallest kid in school...?

The man and another teen boy approached Natasha with caution. He looked familiar but she didn't place it. He was tall and had on a black slightly torn t-shirt with bandages around his stomach area and had an Army vest with a slightly dusty blue jeans and leather work boots. He had a clean shaven beard and mustache and he had smile wrinkled like he smiled for cameras for going to meetings with very important people. he had black hair with some hints of white and familiar blue eyes that looked familiar...

Is it? No it can't be..

"Tony Stark? Is that you? Who's the boy behind you?" Natasha asked before slowly getting up. Tony saw this and he and the both hugged her. "It's good to see you alive Mrs. Tasha Stark. And this is your son. Our son." Natasha was shocked. "**_Our son? What do you mean our son? You better start explaining before I shoot you!"_** Natasha yelled and pushed Tony and the unknown boy away from her with a bit of force. She was unbelievably angry. He better not be playing with her or she is gonna start shooting his arc reactor right out of his chest. Tony raised his hands in surrender and said "Tasha, I'm serious about this. Really. Now please lower your arms. You're scaring the kids.

Natsha looked behind Tony and he was right. the kids looked at her with terror in their eyes. She then lowered her arms in defeat.

"Who are the kids Tony?"

"Robert Barton, Torrun Odinson, James Rogers, Bruce Banner Jr. and Natasha Banner,and Howard Stark. The children of the Avengers."


	4. What Happened To The Avengers?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha is still shocked that she had children with Tony and Steve Rogers and gets to learn the devastating truth about what happened to the Avengers and other heroes on Earth.

_This can't be real.._

_It feels real but it doesn't_

_Maybe this is some sort of weird alternate reality future. Natasha pinches her arm hard just to be sure._

_Owww... Okay so maybe not she's asleep but.... Get a hold of yourself Nat. Now let's see what the future holds, shall we?_

Natasha studied Howard while he studied her back. He had on a skin tight black suit similar to hers just with more tech (Thanks to his tech savvy, smart, superhero dad.) His lips were tight and pursed like what she does when she thinks of difficult questions. His hair was combed and brushed like his dad's is back in the day when she fought alongside the Avengers. She looked a little closer to his hair, it was dark just like Tony's but in the light she spotted some hints of auburn hair. His eyes were steely blue like hers but in his eyes she saw anger, resentment, happiness, and sadness. She guessed she died or went missing when he was a baby or a young child.

(Howard Stark's P.O.V.)

This woman sure seems familiar. She awoken some memories of his childhood but there distant and cloudy cause he saw her when he was a kid so not much.She had on a leather jumpsuit that fitted her perfectly and it showed off her curvy body, steely blue eyes that held concern for him and a 'I will attack you' look. And her auburn hair. Once when he was twelve he asked his dad why some of his hair was red and he responded, "Your mom had red hair just like you." But after he answered Tony had a look of sadness in his eyes. Ever since that day he asked question after question about her.

"What is Mom like? Do I look like her? Does she like cold weather cause once you said she lived in Russia so she has to like it, right? Do think Mom is pretty?" He only answered one of those questions. "She was the most beautiful woman I've ever seen."

Then his dad always ignored his questions and never once again spoke about her.

She then looked at Dad then stood up and asked "Tony you better have a good explanation for this or I'm gonna punch you. Dad flinched slightly then nodded "Children, meet the Black Widow, Natasha Romanoff, Howard and James's mother."

"Wait a minute," she raised her hands in a stop motion. "We have **_two sons_** together, Stark?" While she said that she pointed at herself then at Tony three times in a fast pace. Suddenly one of the children cleared their throat to get both adults attention. "Uh no, ma'am, my father is Steve Rogers, Captain America. your first husband." a boy who looked no older than sixteen with auburn hair said. Natasha didn't know whether she should punch Tony or fall to the ground and cry her eyes out. She put both of hands on her head, bowed her head, and sat down quickly cause if she didn't she might faint from the intense headache. Captain America. She married him. She married the decades frozen in ice soldier from World War II. Why is this world teasing her? This is so not cool. This isn't funny anymore. Why did she marry two men she's been friends and allies for years on the Avenger team? Why is the world around me spinning? Natasha's eyes suddenly went into her head and she fell backwards as she passed out. Tony immediately reached out and grabbed her head before it hit the ground. He gingerly picked her up and walked her to the makeshift bed where Torrun bandaged her forehead. Tony looked at the children who were still studying Natasha. "James, get your brothers and sisters and get back to doing your training. I need to stay here with your mother until she wakes up again. James looked incredulous but he nodded in understanding and ushered everyone out. "You heard Tony. Back to training." Some of the kids groaned and muttered ' I hate training,' Until all the kids left, it was just Tony and Nat finally alone together. Tony grabbed her hand and whispered "I will explain everything until you wake up again." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think of the chapter? What do you think of Howard Stark Jr.?


	5. What Happened to the Avengers Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha and Tony are finally alone and they discuss what happened to the Avengers and what happened to her and her sons.

_She was floating on a cloud._

_Why is this happening to her? Why couldn't it happen to someone else??_

_Maybe its fate that brought me here to meet my sons. My sons... With Steve Rogers and Tony goddamn Stark._

_Maybe it was fate....._

Natasha found herself groggily blinking trying to get the sleepiness out of her eyes. Finally she woke up and slowly sat up cause if she sat up to quickly, her head injury might bring back her headache and make her pass out. She knew she was clearly in a different room. This room was bigger and had a full queen sized bed which she was on. Next to the bedside was a lamp with a glass cover that was red and it casted a rosy color around the room, a simple brown wool carpet and on the far end of the room was a large computer just like in Avengers Tower and in the corner of the room stood a large bookcase. She cautiously climbed out of bed and for some reason went to the bookcase, As she went closer to it she saw it had a small layer of dust and it had books of mechanical machinery, notebooks and photos. She saw all of the kids on a group photo all smiling and waving. At the far end of the picture stood Tony, he had his arms crossed and also had a smile and his face clearly said '_These kids are my pride and joy."_ She looked at the next picture at it was clearly a wedding photo with a man and woman clearly looking overjoyed with people around congratulating them. Wait. It was her and Tony with her teammates. Tony was a lot younger with a tuxedo with a big smile. Natasha looked at herself at her own wedding photo that was going to happen in the future. Her hair was done up in a bun with only the sides of her hair loose and framing the sides of face with a strapless dress that framed her body and it went out at her knees all the way to her feet. She looked at the picture next to it and this one shocked her. In this one she was clearly pregnant, she figured around seven or eight months in a black t-shirt with red sweat pants and she exposed her pregnant belly with a blonde man kissing her stomach. So this is when she was pregnant with her son, Steve Rogers and her first-born son, James. The next picture on the bottom shelf was another picture with Tony right beside Natasha and both of them had their hands on her pregnant belly. She looked tired but happy with her auburn hair in a ponytail with a light blue t-shirt and a black sweatpants and Tony was in a grey t-shirt and worn out jeans and looking just as happy as a father-to-be should. The last picture was of all the Avengers smiling with Natasha holding a baby in her arms and a small toddler in front of her giving the camera a big wave, Cap and Iron-Man stood at both her sides smiling with her and the team.

"That was the last picture I took before you died, y'know." a voice said in the room.

Natasha jumped and whirled around and saw Tony with a smug smile and in his hands held two cups in each hand.

"Don't do that, Tony! I near had a damn heart attack!"

"Well, good morning to you too, honey."

"Don't call me honey or sweetheart or I will punch you."

"You said that to me and Cap when you were pregnant with James and Howard."

"Shut up.", she then bowed her head then pinched her nose and took in a deep breath. God, was Tony always this obnoxious or was it just her?

Tony sighed too and walked to chair and sat down, "Nat, do you want to talk? I can see you want answers about what happened to the Avengers." She gave him a tired and irritated look then walked back to the bed and sat down. "Here, you need this." and offered a cup to her. She grabbed it and looked at the cup's contents. It was just water and without giving a second thought, drank the water gratefully. She was so drawn into this world she forgot she wanted a cool, glass of water to quench her thirst. She smiled at Tony and gave the cup back to him. He took it and placed it under the chair. There was a moment of silence until Natasha broke it "Tony, we need to talk about the Avengers. What happened to them? Are they still...alive? Tony gave her a sad look and nodded slowly. "Just me and the Hulk are alive. the rest died while battling Ultron." Nat just sat there in shock. "They're _dead_? All of them?" "No, no. some of them survived until recently Ultron found them and killed them."

"Your serious?"

"Yes."

"You couldn't stop it?" Tony suddenly snapped, "Yes, Nat, we tried everything in our fucking power to stop that damned cursed thing and with didn't even put a dent into it!" He sighed and calmed himself down. "Right before you and Cap died, You two gathered all the children and gave them to me and Cap said "Tony go hide the kids. They aren't safe here go take them somewhere safe. You had tears running down your cheeks when you gave your sons to me. Howard was awake and he looked at you then I put him on the ship then went to take James. He saw you were crying and then he cried too. He screamed and held on to you for dear life until you pried his tiny fingers off your sleeve and put him in my arms then you said " Take good care of my sons and the rest of the kids okay, Stark? Then you gave me a last goodbye hug and a kiss before you joined the others in battle. The last thing I saw after we took off and this haunts and gives me nightmares, Nat, Ultron killed you and held you by your hair while he gave a victory punch in the air." Tony rambled on until he looked at her. His blue eyes had tears and was quietly sobbing with his glass still in his grasp. Natasha got up and gently wrenched it out of his hand and bent down and gave him a hug. She wasn't much of a hugger but hell with it Tony needed a hug and she needed to give him comfort.

"Hey, it's okay."

"No, it's not."

"Yes it is, Tin-Can."

"Shut up and don't call me that."

"You like, no love it when I call you Tin-Can."

"No, I don't."

"Yes you do."

"Don't!"

"You love it!"

"Natasha Romanova if you don't stop it....!"

"Shut up and kiss me you big idiot."

They laughed and gave each other a sweet kiss then broke apart then Tony pushed Natasha on the bed then resumed their kiss. Before anything got too serious there was a loud knock on the door. "Hey, Tony?" It was James. "We are done training and we ready to eat dinner now." Tony groaned and got off the bed and face palmed. "I forgot about the kids for a second there." Natasha got off the bed and picked up a brush that was on the table and started to brush her hair, "We'll finish what we started later."

"Agreed."

Before they walked out of Tony's room, Tony said "We need to send you back home Nat. You can't stay here in the future."

"Agreed, we need to discuss about it after dinner." She placed the brush back on the table. "Let's go eat dinner." Natasha opened the door and walked out then tony followed her and closed the door behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! this chapter was a long one. hope you enjoy reading it! Also is Natasha warming up to Tony too fast?


	6. How can I send Natasha home?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony Stark is having a difficult decision with himself. Sending Nat back home or not. He wants her to stay and bond with her sons and the other children. But she needs to go back to her own time. Go back in time and fall in love with her all over again and let her die in the hands of Ultron? What should he do?

_(Tony Stark's P.O.V.)_

_How could I send her home? I don't want to send my beautiful wife back home so she could repeat the disaster that happened 12 years ago? Yet if I don't, James and Howard won't be born, Cap and Tasha would never fall in love and get married, get divorced and have her fall in love with him and get married. Actually Stark, you got her to fall in love with you. It's all part my charm that women especially Tasha admire. Dammit Stark get ahold of yourself! Concentrate....I got to send her home... I got to get her home. It's the only way. Damn it....._

Tony sat at the head of the table while Jocasta prepared dinner for everyone. Today was spaghetti night with garlic bread, and if you didn't like spaghetti, there was sliced sweet ham and mashed potatoes with fresh rolls that just came out of the oven on a serving table. "Okay, everybody get a plate and utensils and get your dinner. We have plans after you all finished." All the kids nodded at him nodded and began to chat with each other while getting their food and finding a place to sit.

Except Robert, the youngest of the group of children. He was old enough to get a plate but he struggled to get food cause usually he was blocked by other kid. "Here, let me help you." Tony offered Robert. He nodded and gave his plate to Tony and began to scoop up some noodles and almost grabbed the ladle of a pot with tomato sauce and meat for the spaghetti when someone with red gloves beat him to it. It was James, his step-son. He looked deep in thought and he often minded his surroundings while he was like that.

"James, is there something wrong?" The teen looked up and then blinked twice like he was awoken from his deep thoughts." No, nothing's wrong, Dad err.. Tony." Tony could see he was lying and wanted to leave before he could any questions

"Are you thinking about your mom, James?" James looked startled but he slowly nodded. "We will discuss this after dinner, alright James?" James nodded and walked to the table."_Tooonnnyyy_." a voice whined beside him. Tony jumped and looked at Robert who had a pout and crossed his small arms that he had to wait for his dinner. "I'm sorry I made you wait, Robert." Tony grabbed the ladle and scooped some sauce and placed it on his spaghetti and grabbed a piece of garlic bread and placed it on his plate. "I want another piece of bread, Tony." He then grabbed another piece then walked towards the table and placed the plate beside Toruun. Robert had followed him and sat in his seat. "Thank you. Tony!" Robert said until he began talking to Toruun and munching on his spaghetti happily. Tony never understood why Robert sat with the young Asgardian teen. He looked up to her cause he admired how she fought and trained and hoped to fight just like her. He walked back and decided to het ham and mashed potatoes and a roll and while he was walking back and sat down and before he took a bite of steak he saw a burst of long auburn hair. Tony looked up and saw Natasha who already began to sit next to him and eat and she had a slight uncomfortable look on her face. Usually the Black Widow kept her face and emotions in check but it was different this time. Natasha noticed he was staring at her she swallowed her food and then gulped some water.

"Why are you staring at me like that?"

"Was I staring at you? sorry, you looked troubled."

Natasha stared at him and sighed heavily. "Yeah 'I'm just thinking about how I'm just going to get home and getting over the shock that I have two sons I mean like wow Ihave two sons and I married you and Steve. You can't just brush it off one day. It's.... just a lot to take in."

Tony then put his elbows on the table and put his head in hands, then took in a deep breath then after a few seconds then raised his head and replied, "Nat, I know there is a lot to think about but I think I have something that might send you home. But we will discuss this after dinner."

Natasha looked shocked and gave him a smile. After dinner and Stop correcting "everything" was cleared away and everyone was in the main pavilion, and quieted down when Tony walked to front and he cleared his throat and announced "Everyone, Natasha needs to back to her own time because she can't stay here it might cause some time problems in her past." Everyone was shocked but no one was more shocked than James and Howard. They didn't know their mother well cause Howard was still a baby and Howard was a young child when she died. "I have a experimental time machine but I need to make sure it is working before we send her back. Until I make sure it works and it doesn't malfunction you can all say your goodbyes when she leaves. That is all. Go start on your evening chores and return to your rooms for bed," Everyone then nodded and when everyone left and James and Howard were left baffled and beyond shock.

"Tell me Dad isn't serious about sending Mom back to the past. But he joking about it? I mean if we don't send her back problems might arise...?" Howard said while he placed his pointer finger to the corner of his mouth. Something he normally does when he thinks on a question and trying to figure out the solution or answer to the question.

"Howard, I think you might already know the answer. C'mon if we don't send Mom back she won't fall in love with my dad, Captain America. and I wouldn't be born, The same goes for you and falling in love with your dad Tony Stark." James said while hw placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Do you think Dad can do it? Send her back safely? James asked with a questioning look on his face."

"Of course he will, Dad well, your stepdad can do it he is the smartest man alive."

"I guess he will, Let's go before we get in trouble for not doing our chores."

'Agreed."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I was gone for a while. I needed time to think about this chapter and other stuff. But her I am and I hope you like this chapter.


	7. Thinking About the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While making sure the time machine won't malfunction and send Nat to the far past or the far future. Tony looks back at all the fond memories of Natasha. Her marriage to Captain America, His own wedding, and what was happening during her pregnancies with her sons.

Just_ thinking about Nat. I've been thinking about her too much lately that I started to remember past memories of her and the Avengers._

_Good memories to look back to and laugh._

_Bad memories that often scared me._

_And got me to think about the Avengers. God, I miss them and the others heroes as well...._

Tony Stark often worked on his machines alone, To be alone and not have the kids bother him with tiresome questions which he rather not answer. Right away at least. When they got a little older they asked him numerous question about their parents that they made his head spin and often made him sad thinking about them. He repressed his memories about them. Until Natasha showed up here expectantly and just seeing her just brought those memories back full force....

_She looked so nervous. It's not everyday you meet a legendary superhero and fall in love with him. Captain America was a legend back in WWII and fought countless battles during that time. He fought against the German power, the Nazis and even went against Red Skull. A mad Hydra scientist who tried and failed to recreate the serum Howard Stark made to create a perfect soldier. A super soldier to be more precise that endure almost anything and have a higher metabolism than the average man. Red Skull's was imperfect causing his skin to turn a ghastly red color. He tried numerous times to catch him and get some blood from him but catching Captain America always outwitted the Red Skull and always managed to thwart every plan. He was in the North Atlantic frozen for 70 years until S.H.I.E.L.D defrosted him and Nick Fury told him he was frozen for 70 years. He was shocked of course and Fury said he was recruiting him to join the Avengers. A group of superheroes destined to stop all evil in the world. _

_“I seriously don’t like this at all.” Tony turned at his voice. He was in a black tuxedo with a red rose on the pocket and he was done brushing his blonde hair into place. “Since when is Captain America fidgety on his wedding day?” Tony chuckled while he he gave the last piece he needed to make the tux look better. His necktie. It was one that looked already tied up. Cap snorted at Tony’s choice of necktie and picked up one beside him. Both of them were black but he chose the one where you had to tie it the old fashioned way. “Y’know my dad taught me how to to tie before he died.” Cap said after he was done with the tie. _

_“The one thing I don’t understand is why you want to do it the old fashioned way I mean c’mon look at this thing.’ Tony pointed at the tie still in his hand, "All you need to do is just snap it on, it saves you time, more than that thing around your neck.” Cap snorted again and pointed his thumb towards his neck “For your information Mr. Stark I like this tie cause I like tying it the old fashioned way. It feels more genuine than that fake thing that you are still holding by the way.” Tony than gave “Hmph!” in a joking sort of way and threw the tie at Cap. Without even looking at still looking in the mirror Steve caught it with one hand and placed it in the chair beside him. “But Steve be serious how do you feel about marrying Tasha?” Steve then stopped fiddling with his tie and heaved a sigh. _

_"Tony, I love Natasha even after the Avengers disbanded to get married and have kids of their own. Did you know T’Challa and Ororo Monroe already have a son? They were married 2 years ago and they already have a child together? I was going to marry Peggy Carter but I can’t. She’s old and sick. Living in a retirement home where she’s being taken care of. I still admire her and all but I can’t marry her. What about you Tony? I thought you and Pepper are going to get married?” Tony shuffles his feet and gave a half smile “Nah, Pepper still wants to be close friends and she said she changed her mind about marrying me. And I don’t mind that we still have close a close relationship with one another.” Steve nodded and tilted his head to the side. “That’s funny, Stark you two seemed perfect for each other. She even tolerated you drinking and partying and bringing home some random girl. Tony you’re never find another woman like that in a million years.” _

_Tony looked down at his hands and rubbed his left ring finger where a wedding ring is supposed to be. “I know that Steve it’s just I feel like it’s bad timing to get married I... okay let’s not talk about me for once let’s focus on you and Natasha.” Tony offered a smile and stepped back and said “Go get her.” Steve smiles back and said I still can’t believe I’m marrying her..” Tony then gave a reassuring pat on the shoulder and gave him a look of confidence “You two fell in love and now it’s time to marry her. There is no time to feel nervous just go up there and say your i do’s then your officially husband and wife.” “Thanks for the small pep talk.” “No problem buddy.” _

_The wedding was spectacular. Like it was something out of a unbelievable dream but it was there. There was the Avengers and other friends of theirs. Lots of decorations and the altar was decorated roses and white ribbons. And all of Avengers were there and it was a big deal they were getting married. It was a media phenomenon that the first Avenger Captain America and Black Widow getting married. Do you remember the wedding of Susan Storm and Reed Richards? The Wedding of the Century? Well, this wedding is the Wedding of the Millennium. It was chaotic with the whole world watching but everything went smoothly. "And by the power vested I now pronounce you husband and wife." the minister said and Steve and Natasha gave each other their wedding bands and after they got in the car to take them to their honeymoon suite Natasha yelled "Okay, everyone gather in the back of the car!" Everyone scurried in the back of the car and waited for Nat to throw the bouquet. She quickly turned around and counted to three and then tossed the flowers. Everyone squealed and reached for the bouquet then the cheering died down and everyone looked around in confusion until everyone looked behind only to find a shocked Tony Stark holding the flowers. Steve and Nat both looked surprised but both smiled and laughed at Tony's facial expression. He blushed and shrugged his shoulders._

_After long hours on the plane to get to their honeymoon suite in the Bahamas, they finally made it to hotel. Steve and Natasha both put their suitcases on the floor beside their bed. They both stretched their arms and after a long awkward silence, Tasha cleared her throat and spoke up, "So what do we do now? We haven't had a bite to eat since we left the airport. Steve then put his pointer finger and put it on his chin and thought deeply. "I know the cab driver told us there is a incredible restaurant nearby and not to mention he was excited he was driving us to our hotel." The cab driver was so happy when he found out he was driving the Millennium couple to the honeymoon suite. He was chatty and saying he was a big fan of Captain America and the Black Widow. "Okay, let's go find this restaurant and get this honeymoon started." They walked out of the room and went into the elevator and pushed the button to the first floor. There was another couple in the elevator to get off on their floor. When they saw who they were they smiled and said 'Felicitations au couple marie." After they said their congrats they exited the elevator and walked down the hallway the young French woman looked back at them and smiled at them. Until when the elevator doors close and when Steve pushes the button for the first floor they just stood in silence. Nat clears her throat and rubs her hand over her forehead. "Aren't married couples supposed to talk to each other more?" Steve then rubbed a hand behind his head and replied" Yes they should." It has been only a few hours after the wedding and they still can't hold a decent conversation. Yes, they love each other but Natasha still thinks Steve is awkward towards women. Maybe it has something to do with 'being frozen in the Atlantic for 70 years' part or maybe deep in his heart he loved Peggy Carter after all he keeps a small picture of her in his room and wallet in Avengers Tower. He always said 'just a little something to remember her by' Peggy lived a long happy life but sadly she passed away some months ago and Steve had a faraway look in his eyes when he thought of her. _

_DING!_

_The elevator was finally on the first floor and both of them snapped out of the awkward moment and went to their room to whatever newlyweds did on their honeymoon._

* * *

_It was only a few months after their wedding and Natasha felt something was a little off. Like she felt tired all the time and she was moodier than before. She was in the lab with Tony (of everyone in the tower she chose to talk to Iron-Man) Sure, she should have talked to her husband or Bruce or anybody but no. She decided to talk him. “Tony I swear something is wrong I don’t know what the hell is going on. One minute I’m feeling extremely tired and crave weird food. Another minute I’m throwing up. What’s going on with me?” Natasha buries her face in her hands and starts to pace the room. Tony looked at Natasha and back at his new weapon he was making and he gave a shrug. “Nat, i think you’re pregnant. When was the last time you and Steve did the....ahem...the vertical tango?”_

_Natasha then abruptly took her hands away from her face and turned to face the so called "genius" and stared at him incredulously._

_Tony then raised his eyebrows unimpressed at her and continued to work on his latest creation "What? Why are giving me that look? I'm just saying when did you do the-"_

_ "I get it. I know what you're saying. You don't have to tell me." Natasha said with an irritated voice with eyebrows furrowed. Then she straightened her back and turned so her back was facing Tony. She then put her finger on her chin and thought deeply what he said. Yes, it was true they never went too far in the honeymoon suite cause Cap was far too shy to do "it" with her. She was disappointed too but she figured that Cap was thinking about Peggy Carter and he couldn't do it told Steve it was the best feeling in the world and he shouldn't be ashamed of it. Steve was hurt and said he was sorry that he was shy to have sex with her. It was only a few weeks when they returned to Avengers Tower that Steve started to warm up to her and took her to her own room to make swee_ _t love._

_The intense passion...._

_The moans and groans when they reached bliss on Natasha's bed...._

_Natasha and Steve just hoped the walls to her room were soundproof and that none of the other Avengers knew what they were doing. (Sorry I don't know how to write this part of the story)_

_Tony knew what she was thinking. And he had to reach out in 3...2...1... and..._

_"Tony?" Tony stopped what he was about to tell her when she responded in a quiet timid tone. "i think you may be right. I think I maybe pregnant.." He then stopped working on what he was working on and carefully put a comforting hand on her shoulder and knowing fully well she can flip him over her shoulder and land on the hard surface of the floor. "Have you told Cap yet?" he asked in a quiet voice. She shook her head. Tony then told her that she needed to be tested first before she could tell him anything. Besides if she told Steve that she was pregnant and then they went to the doctors and they give her a pregnancy test and finding out she wasn't even pregnant in the first place, it might break Steve's heart that they couldn't produce children because Nat told him before they were married that the serum they put in her in the Red Room in Russia and they said that she couldn't have children even if she wanted them. _

_Tony then steered Nat that she must be tested and then she tell Cap if she's having a baby or not. She nodded and agreed and left his office. Before she left she said "Thank you." then walked out of the door. "No problem Nat, No problem." them walked back to his machine and began working on it. _

_Three days have passedand still no news from Natasha or Steve. Tony usually didn't worry about them and every once in a while they would call and say that everything is going fine. But.... This is so unusual. Bah! Why is he so worried for? Cap and Tasha can manage on their own. Or maybe..._

_"Sir, Captain America and Black Widow are on the phone, Should I put them through?"_

_Sweet Jesus.. I hope its nothing too serious?"_

_"Yes, Go ahead. Put them through please Jarvis." And sure enough it was Cap._

_"Tony we have some news I'm sure you want to hear." Cap said while trying not to sound so excited. "Yes, Would you like hear the news?" Nat said while not to sound just as excited as her husband._

_Tony rolled his eyes in amusement. "Uh yeah please. I'm the edge of my seat here"._

_Both Nat and cap said at the same time while smiling even though Tony couldn't see it but they wer very happy._

_"We're having a baby! Isn't that amazing?" Nat said while trying not to squeal in joy. Tony then placed his left hand over his chest where his arc reactor is. _

_"I'm so glad guys." _

_"We'll be at Avengers tower soon to tell you and the rest in person later, Okay?" _

_"We'll be waiting for you. Stark out." _

_"This is the best day ever," Tony thought to himself while going to tell the rest about Cap and Natasha's news._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finishing two chapters. like wow. But the reason why I left a sort of cliffhanger at Ch. 6. is my laptop's battery was dying and it wasn't charging so I had to post it before it deleted the chapter. I hope you love reading this chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic of the Avengers and its been on my mind for a while so i hope you enjoy. If i made ANY mistakes plz let me know that way i can write my stories better.


End file.
